Question: On Monday, Nadia and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Gabriela to time them with a stopwatch. After 6.8 minutes, Gabriela agreed to time the runners. Nadia sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 96.74 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 46.32 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Nadia in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ Stephanie was 50.42 seconds faster than Nadia.